Near Field Communication (NFC) technology is a necessary technology for future electronic products, which may be applied widely. Most antennae of existing NFC products are fabricated at one side of a battery or attached inside a casing, generally by forming coils with metal wirings on a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) or on a Flexible Printed Circuit (FPC) and then attaching the PCB or the FPC with the coils to the battery or the casing. Disadvantage of the existing NFC products mainly include the followings. Due to repeated mounting and dismounting of the battery and the casing, abrasion or misalignment is easy to occur at a wiring junction of the NFC antenna, and thus a signal of the antenna is deteriorated and functions of the NFC product can not be used effectively. In addition, the antenna of the NFC product is usually located inside the casing of the electronic product. If a metallic material is selected to fabricate the casing, propagation of NFC signals may be affected. Therefore, sturdy metallic materials are limited when a material for the casing of an electronic product is selected.
For example, many electronic products equipped with an NFC antenna and a Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) have the above problems. In TFT-LCD, thin film transistor technology is used to improve a video quality, which is an active matrix LCD and applied to TVs, flat panel displays and projectors. A TFT-LCD panel may be regarded as two pieces of glass substrates with a layer of liquid crystal sandwiched therebetween. A color filter is provided on a top glass substrate, and some transistors are formed on a bottom glass substrate. An electric field may be varied when a current flows through the transistors, causing deflection of liquid crystal molecules, thus changing the polarization of light. Then, a brightness of a pixel may be determined by using a polarizer. Further, the color filter is attached to the top glass, to form 3 colors including red, green and blue at each pixel. The pixels in red, green or blue compose a video picture on the panel.
An electronic product equipped with an NFC antenna and a thin film transistor display has an unreasonable arrangement of the NFC antenna, abrasion and misalignment are easy to occur at the wiring junction of the NFC antenna, and thus a signal of the antenna is deteriorated. In addition, a selection range for the casing of the electronic product is limited. However, it is possible to integrate an NFC antenna during fabrication of a thin film transistor display. In view of this, it is necessary to design a new thin film transistor display integrated with an NFC antenna, to solve the above problems.